1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of hydrocarbon recovery, and more particularly, to a system and method configured to use global positioning information to allow for drawing on a map a geometrical shape or other markers that will be used by a scouting application.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Properly managing and optimizing drilling operations requires an information management system that can capture, track, report, and analyze all activities at the rig. OpenWells® software, available from Landmark Graphics Corporation, manages and tracks drilling and completion activities for a few wells or across your entire organization. OpenWells® software simplifies data collection and streamlines reporting and analysis. The software also offers the industry's only interactive user interface, and is integrated with Landmark's Engineer's Data Model™ database and engineering tools.